Secrets of the Past
by Principessa
Summary: After transfering to Hogwarts from Roanoke Academy, secrets from her parents past begin to reveal themselves but she cannot put the peices together, until the past is staring her right in the face. Look at prologue for complete summary!!!
1. Default Chapter

**Summary**

Ankha's mother was murdered when Ankha was a baby in a theft gone wrong and her father was a dead beat who left her mom, or so thats what Ankha was led to think. After transfering to Hogwarts from Roanoke Academy, secrets from her past begin to reveal themselves and, no matter how hard she tries, she cannot put the peices together, until the past is staring her right in the face. 

***

**A/N:**Ok, this is the prologue to the story I am writing featuring Ankha. If you have not read her story, Gold and Silver, Fire and Ice, you should go read it. (also, if you haven't you might miss a lot of the puns) I will update as regularly as possible, but I am writing on another story as well, which will be my first priority. I hope you like it. Read on!!!

**Disclaimer:**Ankha belongs to...well...Ankha.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ankha walked down a long, dark hall. Ahead of her was a room that was brightly lite. She noted upon entrance that the room was a small nursery. It was decorated for the most part with horses, with stuffed animals along the walls and a huge mural of a horse in a feild gracing the far wall. She walked over to the crib in the center of the room and looked in. A baby laid in it sucking on a bottle. Ankha reached down to touch it, but was pulled down; she was now the baby. She stared at the ceiling, which had baby horses prancing across it. She heard a person coming into the room humming the tune of Rock-a-bye Baby. He walked slowly to the crib and was soon leaning over it. She smiled at him, as though she was happy to see him, and reached up to his brown hair. Red eyes glinting at her from above. He began to sing:

"Rock-a-bye baby

On the house top

When daddy comes

The breathing will stop"

He put his hands around her throat and she began to gasp for air. She didn't know what was happening to her, but she could feel the life slipping away. Then she was floating above the young baby. The child had turned an awful shade of purple and wasn't moving.

"When daddy stops

Then mommy will call"

He removed his hand as he heard a voice calling down the hall, seeming terrified.

"And she will see baby

Already gone."

The man dissapeared as soon as the woman came into the room. The woman began to scream hysterically. Ankha felt hands pulling her, shaking her, but she didn't want to go; she wanted to comfort the woman, but she had no choice. 

She opened her eyes and breathed in air, just realizing she hadn't been breathing. For a while the room spun in circles before slowing. Around her stood several girls, their faces pale white. The one beside her spoke up.

"You weren't breathing, we thought you died."

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:I know this was weird! but it sets the mood for what is to come. I do not believe that this will be as...well...demented as this, but I am not promising anything. I am almost through with the first chapter, and it will hopefully be up before next weekend. 

Please review!


	2. The Beginning

**A/N:** Hi all! I promise this chapter is not as strange as the prologue. We now are brought into the wonderful world of Ankha. Be afraid, be very afraid! Muahahahaha!

**Disclaimer:**Ankha owns Ankha and the ideas pertaining to Roanoke Academy. JKR owns all that has to do with the magical world of Harry Potter. I own the author notes and plot line (which has Ankha groaning) as well as the Sorting Hat song. God owns the Atlantic Ocean. That is all I have to say. Stop reading this. Why are you still reading this, the story is below here, go read that. What are you still doing here! THE DISCLAIMER IS NOT THAT INTERESTING!!!! GO READ THE STORY!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!*runs from room screaming*

~~~~~~~~~~

Ankha sat in her boat marveling at the castle in front of her. Her last school was grand, but nowhere near this. The entire castle was alight as through expecting the arrival of the students. Around her sat first years, eyes wide, wriggling in anticipation and excitment. She remembered her first year. There, the students arrived on boats, but they were mych bigger, so as to survive on the waves of the ocean. That was an exciting ride; the first time she had ever seen the Atlantic Ocean. It was also the first time she ever saw a whale that close. She laughed at the memory as the boats came to a halt. They followed a large man, most likely a giant, up several stairs to a tall, thin lady.

"Welcome. I am Professor McGonagall. The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly. Ankha Valmoor, you will be sorted after the first years. If everyone will please follow me." She led them into a room to wait. A short while later she came back and led them into a huge hall. There were four long tables going across the great room filled with students, and a large table at the front for the professors. Candles were floating just above the students' heads, and the roof looked just like the outside sky. As they walked up, she noticed a short man walking up with a stool and an old looking hat. He placed the stool in the front with the hat on top. The hall fell into complete silence, and then the hat began to talk. It started what seemed to be a poem of some sort.

*

_Welcome to another year,_

For those that are now here twice.

But for those new to things,

Here is some sound advice.

Four houses there are before you,

Their members seated at four tables;

One of these you will go in,

So I will tell no fables.

The first table on your left

Was founded by Salzar Slytherin;

They are now led by Severus Snape,

Those with great ambition.

The next over are Serena Sprout's,

Hard workers they are true;

Founded by Helga Hufflepuff,

Could you belong there too?

Then comes the house of Godric Gryffindor

For those of you brave at heart;

Their fearless leader, Minerva McGonagall,

Is sure to set their house apart.

Now comes the last, but not the least,

Their Head of House is Ferdinand Flitwick.

It is Rowena Ravenclaw whom they represent

And, be assured, they are not nitwits.

Now is the time for you to be

Sorted in the house that suites you.

Do not be afraid, I do not bite,

Step forth and I will sort you.

*

Everyone cheered and then the Professor read a name off of her list.

"Abagail Adams"

The girl standing in front of Ankha stepped forward and sat on the stool as the Professor put the hat on her head. After a second the hat hollored out

"Ravenclaw!" She ran over to the appropriate table.

It went much the same for the rest of the first years, some taking longer than others. When she was the last one left standing, the old man sitting in the center of the table stood to address the school.

"Students, I would like to introduce Ankha Valmoor. She just transferred here from Roanoke Academy, which some of you may know is located in the States. She will now be sorted." Ankha walked nervously to the stool, and the raggedy hat was placed on her head. She jumped when the hat began to talk to her. She looked around, but no one else seemed to hear it. 

"Ah, this is you first time in England, eh? Well, the first time since you were born. Now, where will you go? You are defiantly brave enough for Gryffindor, no doubt about that, but Slytherin would suite your needs as well." She thought, Gryffindor sounds ok, but Slytherin sounds more interesting. "Well, there's no reason to break tradition, you will be in...Slytherin!" The table on her right broke out in applause, and she went to sit there, as the first years had before her, but she couldn't help but notice the evil looks she received from one of the other tables. As she sat down, the old man, whom she figured to be the headmaster, stood.

"Welcome, students, to another year at Hogwarts. I hope this year goes well. Although, the staff will be much more strict, for the fact that Voldemort is back. I am afraid that any students caught in the Forbidden Forest," Ankha followed his gaze to two red heads, obviously twins, who had huge grins on their face. "without a _very_ good reason, will be expelled. Hogsmeade trips will still be scheduled, however, there will not be as many, and those that do go will have to go with a group, I want no student to wonder around alone at any time. Now, lets eat." With that, the food appeared on the tables and the students dug in.

Ankha sat eating quietly listening to the conversation around her. From what she heard them talking about, they did have Quidditch teams, and the Slytherins seemed to be rivals to the Gryffindors. Just then a guy (with his hair plastered to his head) came over to her.

"Why don't you come and sit with the rest of the fifth years, there is an empty seat beside me." She looked at him for a moment, but decided it would be better than sitting here by herself. She lifted her plate and goblet and follow him. She ended up sitting between him and an angry looking girl. "I would like you to meet Pansy Parkinson." Ankha turned and held out her hand, but the girl just turned away. "Don't mind her, she just doesn't like Americans." The people around her laughed and she smiled. This was definatly going to be a long year.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ankha sat in her common room going over her schedule. She tried to guess if the classes would be harder here, because the classes she had back in America were simple. She quessed that's why she was transfered, but didn't know for sure. All she recieved was a letter saying that she was going to attend Hogwarts and a plane ticket to fly there; no explanation of anything. While she was contemplating this, she heard someone call her name. She looked up to see a tall guy, with rather greasy hair, come up to her. She quessed he was the Head of House, as no other professor would have need to come down here.

"Ankha Valmoor, you are needed in the Headmaster's office; come with me." She got up and followed him out of the door, both under the collective eyes of the common room. She walked behind him for a while before he finally stopped. He said some words to a statue of a gargoyle and it spiraled upwards, steps rising at its feet. They preceeded to climb them and found themselves face to face with the old man from that morning.

"Ah, Profesor Snape, Ms. Valmoor, please come in." He showed them in to his office and gestured to some chairs in front of his desk while he sat behind it. "There are some items we need to discuss. I believe you have been through all the appropriate classes to be a fifth year, though they do differ a little from the ones here. I am sure you will be able to compensate though." She nodded. "Professor Snape has arranged it so that you will have an escort to show you around the castle. We wouldn't want you to get lost now, would we?"

"Yes, Albus, Mr. Malfoy has agreed to show her around." Snape said. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow but continued.

"Since you were brought here on such short notice, I will give you a chance to go to Diagon Alley to pick up the extra supplies you need, with a Professor of course. Professor Snape, would you mind?" Snape snarled, but nodded. Then Ankha spoke up.

"Um, Headmaster, I am afraid I have no money with me." She smiled an emarased smile. "When I told Mrs. Smith that I had to leave the orphanage, she told me she would no longer pay for my schooling." She looked at her feet and went quiet.

"Do not worry about a thing, you mother left some money at Gringotts for you should the need ever arise, and I believe it has." Ankha looked up.

"You knew my mother?"

"Not too well, I am afraid, but I was able to talk with her on one or two occasions and she mentioned wanting you to attend here." He smiled at Ankha.

"Sir, why was I transfered here. If she wanted me to come here, why was I at Roanoke for the first four years."

"I am afraid that is a question I cannot answer at the moment, perhaps another time."

"Well, can you tell me why I was transfered here?"

"Some questions are best left unanswered, at least until the proper moment arises, and I am afraid it has not. Now, I believe it is time for you to go to bed, you have a big day tommorow." He grinned and bid her goodnight as she walked out of the door. Snape then turned to Dumbledore.

"Tell me, why was she transfered here?"

"So sorry, Severus, but that is a secret, at least for the time being."

"One thing, her name, Valmoor, sounds familiar. I am sure I have heard it before, I think at a Death Eater meeting, but I could be wrong." Albus nodded, his face looking grave.

"Perhaps; it was Death Eaters that killed her mother, on the same night that the Potters died, no less."

"What happened to her father that she had to live in an orphanage?"

"I have some work I need to attend to before retiring for the night. Goodnight Severus."

~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! 

Please leave a review/flame/idea. I welcome all!


	3. The Box

**A/N:** Short and sweet! next chapter coming up in a few short days (it is written, but I have a few adjustments to make). Hope you like this one! :) I am sorry my chapters are taking so long to get out. My computers power something-or-other is dead so I do not have access to EditPad lite (which is what I use to make my chapters HTML) so I have been going crazy! The good news is that my brother is staying at home and I can use his computer!

**!!!!!:** I have posted this on fanfiction.net, if you would please go review it!!! I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, anything afiliated with Harry Potter, or Ankha.

~~~~~~~~~~

Professor Snape led Ankha through Diagon Alley. The first place they went to was Gringotts. Snape stayed behind as a goblin escorted her to her vault. It took a good five minutes to get there which, at the speed they were going, was quite a ways down. She handed the goblin the key, and waited for him to open it. When he did, she could do nothing but stand in amazement at the piles of money in the vault. She quikly filled her purse with a sufficient amount and was about to leave when something caught her eye. In one corner lay a small, wooden box that was covered with cobwebs and dust. Ankha reached down to wipe some off and discovered the name Leana carved beautifully on the top. Intrigued, she grabbed the box as well. Once back to the world above, it took maybe two hours for Ankha to buy all the things on her list, and then they stopped at The Three Broomsticks to eat lunch because, as Snape put it, 'We will arrive in the middle of lunch, and I would rather not put up with the noise'. While they waited for their order (and Snape had buried himself in some book about potions), Ankha brought the box into her lap and gently wiped as much dust off as she could. The box was made of rosewood, and had elaborate carvings around it. On the top was a carving of a field of flowers with the name Leana enscribed across it. By now she had lifted it on the table and was studying the bottom, trying to find some sort of clue as to who the owner of it was. After a second she noticed Snape had stopped reading his book and was looking at the box with interest. She smiled at him.

"I found this in my vault. I thought it might be my mother's, but her name was Elena, and this says Leana." The wheels in Snape's head turned as though something should click, but it didn't. That name...he knew that name...but from where? He let the thoughts slip away as the food was brought to the table.

**********

As soon as Ankha put all her things away, she hurried out of the room with her box. She wanted to find somewhere secluded where she could study it without being interuppted. After a couple of minutes of searching, she found an empty room and quietly slipped inside. 

The first thing Ankha did was try to open the box, but it would not budge. She looked at the front and realized that it required a key. She thought at first to pick the lock, but then remembered something. Around her neck was tied a key. It hung on a strong chain, and she often hid it beneath her shirt. Mrs. Smith, from the orphanage, had told Ankha when the policemen found her, she had the key around her neck. What was most interesting was the fact that as she grew older, the chain grew longer to accomidate. She now removed the key from her neck and stuck it in the lock. To her surprise, the chest sprung open. Laying on top was a picture of a lady with long black hair, accompanied by startling black eyes. She took it out and layed it gently on the ground beside her. The next thing in the box was a picture of a boy. He was tall with black hair and eyes, and dressed in black robes. 'Kinda makes him look evil' she thought faintly as she looked at the picture. Under the two pictures was an odd array of small pictures and mementos, but one in particular caught her eye. It was a silver, heart-shaped locket, and on the inside was a picture of the lady's face on one side, and the boy's on the other. As she was digging through the various things, she heard voices just outside the door. As fast as she could, she stuffed everything back in the box and closed it. Just as she stood up, two tall redheaded boys came in. They carried a large cauldron between them and nearly jumped out of their skin when they saw her in there.

"What are you doing in here?" One asked.

"I am sorry, I thought this room was abandoned." The boys looked at each other in shock.

"I never knew Slytherins knew how to apologize." They set the cauldron on the floor, closed the door, came over to her and began to study her. They then began to talk to each other as though she could not hear them.

"She doesn't look to be ill, and certainly looks human."

"The robes are clearly Slytherin, this is an interesting case we have here." Then they turned to her. (AA: Oh great Merlin, what am I, a newly discovered species?)

"I am Fred."

"And I am George." She looked between the two. They were identical, she would never be able to tell the two apart!

"Ah, yes, you must be.."

"...the new girl. Ankha, was it?"

"Are you a prankster?" She smiled.

"Well...you could say that." The two boys smiled.

"Tell me, are you getting along good with your fellow Slytherins?" A _big_ smile crept across her face now.

"Not too well, do you have something in mind?" 

"How well are you at potions?" Fred asked as George went to prepare the cauldron.

"I do not do too well with traditional potions, but I did make one that turned the entire student body pink, literally." He patted her on the back.

"By George," He looked up. "I think we have the help we were looking for. Today we are doing something a little different, and only about a fourth of the people are involved; the Slytherin fourth." The rest of that afternoon Ankha spent over the cauldron, the box laying in a corner forgotten for the moment.

**********

That night, three people crept through the shadows of Hogwarts. They made their way quickly, but silently; often checking some sort of map. At last they reached their destination, the Great Hall. They slipped in, one at a time, and made sure the Hall was completely empty before beginning their task. They went to the far table and began rubbing the top with some sort of potion. After the table was covered with the concoction, they argued briedly if they should put some at a Professor Snape's seat, but it was short lived when one pointed out the fact that other Professors would be effected by it as well. As soon as every trace of their expadition was removed, the three quikly slipped out of the Hall and into the shadows.

~~~~~~~~~~

Please Review! (AA: Oh Merlin, what have I and the twins done?)


	4. Introductions and Duels

**A/N:** Hello again! *waves to everyone* I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Sorry I haven't put this up sooner, but I was having trouble with my other story, but fear no more! I will update sooner!!! And, if anyone had any ideas for this story, they are welcome to say, because I am running out! Also, the major mystery in this story is who the father of Ankha is. I will leave subtle hints throughout the story, so stay sharp. I will give...umm...a big cookie to whoever can guess who it is! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Ankha. I do not own this computer. I do not own the United States. I do not own Texas. I do not own this site. I do not own anything but the voices in my head. If anyone asks me again if I own anything recognizable in this story, I will lock them in a room with an assortment of Hagrid's _pets_. Get the idea? (AA: I certainly do.)

~~~~~~~~~~

Ankha woke before the rest of the girls in her room and headed straight for the shower, before the mad rush hit. When she got out, everyone else was just waking up and dashing past her. She brushed her hair and went into the common room to find none other than Draco Malfoy waiting for her.

"Professor Snape told me I am to show you around. Right now breakfast is about to start, we will get our schedules then. I will walk you there." He moved to put his arm around her shoulders, but she stepped to the side and started walking to the door.

"Thank you, but I remember where the Great Hall is. I will see you there." And she exited the room before he had a chance to say anything else. She hurried down the corridors as fast as possible without running, and prayed he wasn't behind her. There are some kinds of people she just couldn't stand, and egotistical brats happened to be one of them. As she was walking, she didn't notice the boys in front of her until she ran into them, literally.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" The redheaded boy she just bowled over hollered at her as he tried to pick himself up. The other boy, who was able to get out of the way in time, helped him up and reached out to help her up. She accepted his hand gratefully and thanked him.

"Hey, you're the new girl from the States." She smiled.

"Yes, I am. My name is Ankha Valmoor. It is nice to meet you." She held out her hand to the red-headed boy, but he just took a step back and looked at his friend.

"Yeah, and she was sorted into Slytherin as well." As he stated that, he held a tone that made her look at him questioningly.

"What does my house have to do with anything?" He snorted at her.

"It is a well-known fact that everyone in Slytherin is evil. And Slytherin is our rival." He said it as though that explained everything, but it only made her more confused.

"I am not evil, so that cannot be true."

"Then I bet your parents are Death Eaters." She looked down. "That's it, I knew it, your parents are Death Eaters, and you probably are too." This made her really angry.

"My parents are dead, and besides, I don't even know what a Death Eater is!" This took the boy by surprise. He stammered a sorry, though one could tell it was reluctant, and wouldn't have come out at all if the other boy hadn't stomped on his foot.

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter. This is Ron Weasley. It is nice to meet you." He extended his hand, which she took politely. "And I am sorry about Ron, he gets a little angry when he gets knocked down."

"That's ok, and sorry again. I was trying to find the Great Hall and I think I am lost." She said as she looked behind her and saw Draco coming up, and looking a little out of breath. "If you will please show me the way, I would appreciate it." Ron was about to say something, but he caught sight of Draco coming towards them. Harry did as well and, knowing a confrontation was inevitable if they stayed there, he turned to the others.

"You were headed in the right direction. It is just up the hall a little, follow me." He proceeded to lead her to the Great Hall, leaving Draco behind. When they arrived at the Great Hall, Ankha did a quick calculation and, upon discovering it would be another three hours before the potion would be ready to work, sat at the Slytherin table (well hidden from Draco) and began eating breakfast.

After breakfast, Ankha slipped quietly out of the doors with a group of girls and was able to get back to the common rooms with no sign of Draco. She went to her room and gathered her things for Potions (the first class of the day) and headed out of the room.

She ran full speed through the dungeons. About now she wished she hadn't dumped Draco. She dashed down the third hallway, praying she found the right one. She sighed in relief when she heard the loud voice of the Potions Master drifting from one of the doors; then she realized that was a bad thing, she couldn't sneak in...or could she? Without making a sound she crept down the hallway and to the door. She peeked through the doorway to see him lecturing from the front of the classroom. All she had to do was wait until he turned his back. The perfect opportunity presented itself when he went to the board to write ingredients down. With all the speed, and quietness, Ankha could muster, she made it to the empty seat (amazingly at the back of the classroom). She was able to get everything set up before he turned back around.

The rest of class went on without much incident; the professor didn't even acknowledge whether or not he saw Ankha was late, and she was beginning to think she was home free until... 

"Class is dismissed, Ankha will stay behind." The class scampered to get out as fast as they could before the Professor started to give out detentions. "Why were you late?"

"I had trouble finding the classroom." He sneered.

"I thought Draco was going to show you around." She blushed.

"I...um...I lost him after breakfast." He leaned back in his chair.

"Well, I have found him for you. He should be waiting outside the classroom." He then turned to a large stack of papers, clearly dismissing her. She left the classroom and met with Draco.

"Ankha, I have been looking for you. We do not have the next class together, but I will tell you how to get there." He gave her the directions and, after biding her farewell, he turned and strutted down the hall to where two of his friends were waiting. Groaning, she walked the opposite way; now there was no way to be rid of him. She made her way to Divination. After trudging stair after stair for what seemed like eternity, she finally made it.

The first thing Ankha noticed when she entered the room was the nausiating smell. She had to draw her head out for a second to catch her breath. She made her way directly to the only window in the circular room. As soon as she plopped down in a chair, Ron came up to her."Excuse me, you are in our seats." She looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but can I sit with you, I'm afraid I will throw up if I don't stay close to breathable air." She replyed in a heavy Texan accent. The boy was about to retort with a nasty comment when his friend put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's fine, it makes me sick as well." She smiled, then Ron replied.

"I think you are in the wrong class, Gryffindors are in here now. Each house has Divination at a different time." She pulled out her schedule and double checked it.

"No, it says that I have it this period." The boy glared and plopped down in the nearest 'seat'. "So, is this teacher any good; I mean, can she predict the future?" This sent Ron into a laughing fit.

"She has only made one real prediciton, but most of it is just show." Harry replied.

"Oh, the teacher I had at my old school was good at predicting. She even taught me how to work a crystal ball my first year."

"I can never work them, all I see is fog."

"It is really complicated, you have to be able to relax your mind and think at the same time." 

"There is no way you can do that!" Ron said. Ankha laughed.

"That is exacly what I said, but she showed me some exercises that help." Ron just snorted and layed back in his chair. It was then that Trelawny decided to make her overly dramatic entrance, causing him to fall out of it.

"Ah, students, it seems we have a new student with us. I would like to introduce you to Ankha...Ankha...I'm sorry dear, your last name seems to be a riddle, could you enlighten us?"

"It's Valmoor."

"Yes, I knew as much, but one doesn't like to show that one is all-knowing. This year we will begin by looking into the misty fogs of the crystal ball, and move on to more advanced forms of telling the future. We shall begin today with crystal ball gazing. If you notice, every table has just enough crystal balls for its occupants. Remember to clear your mind as you gaze into its depths." Ankha pulled hers closer to her and started to look into it as she felt someone come up behind her. She turned to see Trelawny standing behind her, with an awful look on her face. "Oh, my, there are terrible things in your future!" Trelawny then twisted her face and gasped, "I see a grim, oh dear. You will not live long." To Ankha's surprise, Harry and Ron just laughed. The professor turned in a huff and went to pester some other people; she turned to Harry.

"You shouldn't laugh, she could have made a real prediction." Ron fell to the floor, overcome with laughter at this. Harry, doing his best to control his laughter, turned to her. 

"She makes it a tradition to predict the death of a student. She has seen the grim in my future every time I had her class. Maybe now that you are here, she will leave me alone." Ankha nodded, though she was a little shaken up. The rest of class she sat and looked at the crystal ball, but didn't dare to relax her mind.

*****

Severus sat in his office. He tried to concentrate on his work, but found he couldn't. Ankha's last name, Valmoor; he heard it somewhere before, but where? For some reason his mind connected it with Voldemort, but he couldn't remember why. And then the name on the box. It was as though his mind recognized it but refused to say from where. Maybe one of her parent's were Death Eaters? After a while he gave up and headed to the Great Hall for lunch, making a mental note to discuss it with Dumbledore.

*****

Harry and Ron left divination with Ankha close behind them. Harry really didn't mind hanging out with her, she wasn't like most of the Slytherins, but Ron just couldn't get that through his head.

"Come on, Harry, maybe we can lose her." They hurried down the hall and around a corner. They slowed to a walk, thinking they lost her, but she came jogging up behind them. Ron turned and glared at her.

"Why are you following us? If I haven't made it clear, we are trying to stay away from you!" At this, Ankha's eyes darkened and she glared back at Ron, a look that sent shivers down Harry's spine. It reminded him of...his thoughts were interupted when Ankha threw a book at Ron.

"I was trying to give you the book you dropped when you left, but apparently you are so caught up in avoiding me, you didn't even realize your bag was ten pounds lighter." The two glared at each other. Harry knew better than to break them up, he might end up getting cursed. Ankha held up her wand, as did Ron. Harry backed a good twenty feet from them just to be safe. They sent curses hurling toward each other at the same time. Ankha's didn't do much, just made Ron's head look like it was bald. Ron's curse...well it wasn't a pretty sight. Ankha's hair was now long and gold, with small silver snakes highlighting it. Her skin was turned gold was well, and her normally black eyes were silvery. (AA: Does anyone sense symbolism here? I thought so.) Harry could not help but fall to the floor in laughter. Ankha, by now very angry, sent another curse to Ron. This one made roots sprout out of his head and ears and root themselves in the ground. Another curse flew, but it did not hit its intended target. Professor Snape, who heard the noise and came to see what was happening, had two devil horns coming out of his head, a red tail, and was holding a pitchfork. (AA: I'm in for it now. Does anyone know the number of a good doctor? Perhaps a lawyer?) He started to say something, but when he opened his mouth, he discovered his tongue was like that of a snake's. Undaunted, he hissed several words that made Harry turn red. He ran up to Ron and said,

"You should get out of here fast or Snape is going to kill you!" The two ran off down another hall (they may get detention longer for that, but that was not what they were perticularly worried about at that moment) leaving Ankha to face Snape's wrath. She looked at him, doing her best to keep from laughing, and tried to think of the counter spell; Snape would have done it himself, but he was still cursing Ron into next week. After a moments thought, she tried the only spell she could think of. For a second it looked like it would work, but then, on top of what he already looked like, his black robes turned into red, sequened robes. (AA: *Sits making out her will*) Ankha could do nothing but stare, her jaw almost hitting the ground. Snape, finally coming back to reality, took out his wand and tried to do a spell, but was unable to (his wand doesn't understand the spell in parseltongue). He said something along the lines of what spell needed to be performed, and, to his surprise, Ankha performed it. He looked curiously at her.

"Can you speak parseltongue, Ms. Valmoor?" She looked horrified at him.

"No, Sir, I just remembered what spell to do, we learned it last year." It crossed Snape's mind that the spell was too complicated for fourth years, but what students learned did differ from school to school, but still....

~~~~~~~~~~

hehehehehehehehehehe (don't ask, I am very hyper!)

And that concludes the second chapter of Secrets of the Past. Please join us for our next chapter: umm...well...I don't know the name, but please join us. So long!!!!!

Also, believe it or not, a lot of the ideas in the duel came from Ankha! But a lot came from me as well. It is payback for what she did to me in her review to Gil-Celeb's 'Green and Red, Candles and Snow'. *sticks tongue out at Ankha* If you have not read the review, go read it, it is _very_ funny, and is done in MST form.

I want reviews!!! I need reviews!!! Without reviews I will not be able to live!!! (ok, so maybe I will, but that is beside the point) Please Please Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Memories of Pain

**A/N:** *skips in the room* Ok, after all the clues given to you, I hope you are able to figure out just who the father is. So far, everyone seems to think it is either Snape or Voldemort. To the first person who declares the right person as being her father (declaring meaning, The father is _____; ____ must be the father, or something of the like) will recieve a large cookie, they can specify the kind. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. (short and sweet!)

~~~~~

Ankha lay back on her bed with a deep sigh. Three months detention with Snape, but that was nothing compared to what Ron was going to have for running off, though she didn't blame him. After some of the things Snape said, she would have run much sooner than that. But then again, he didn't understand what Snape said. But Harry did, that must mean he is parsletongue as well. Ankha still remembered what happened when people found out what she was. It happened just last year and was still very close in her mind. It was just after their Halloween ball...

~~Flashback~~

Ankha walked from the dance as though she were floating on clouds. Joe Rickman had actually asked her to dance! Her friends followed close behind her, everyone of them laughing. She then realized she had been skipping. She stopped in her tracks, allowing her friends to slam into her. A few startled gasps ensued and she turned to say something to them when she noticed there was a snake right in front of her. Thinking nothing of it, she told the snake to get out of the castle. Looking up she noticed her friends, and a good deal of the student body who happened to be coming out of the dance at about the same time, staring at her in utter fright.

"What is it?" She asked approaching her friend, who backed away, avoiding her touch. "What did I do?"

"You...your a Parsletongue?" Ankha's brows furrowed, she could not think of what a Parsletongue was, she told them so.

"A Parsletongue is someone who can talk to snakes, and anyone who has that ability is said to be the desendant of...Salazar Slytherin." The last part was whispered. Ankha looked just as shocked as the others. She knew she was Parsletongue, but she didn't know it was such a bad trait. Soon a teacher came through and was able to get the crowd to disperse, and everyone left except Krissy, Ankha's best friend. She turned to Ankha.

"I don't know where you got that ability, but I am willing to believe you are not evil." Ankha smiled a grateful smile and turned to the teacher, who had a huge grin on his face. It was amazing, but he seemed to grin all the time, and it was her belief that he even grinned in his sleep.

"Ms. Valmoor, could I speak to you for a moment?" She followed him to his office, which wasn't that far away. While Krissy waited outside, Ankha sat down and, for the first time, saw Mr. Blake with a...well...almost a frown. He looked at her for a second, as though trying to decide what to say. "This...talent of yours, to put it bluntly, is comonly associated with evil; but not all those who have it are evil." He rubbed his forhead. "I should not have installed such a fear of Slytherin as I did, and it will only work to further their fears. The students are not going to take this news very well, as you could see." She nodded. "Just remember that I am here if you ever want to talk. And also, now is a time when you learn who your true friends are. When you find them, treasure them, true friends are hard to come by, and even harder to let go." He said the last part with a whisper, and that was the first time, to her recollection, he was serious.

"Thank you." She got up to leave, but thought about something. "Have you ever known anybody else that can speak..." He nodded.

"Do not worry, you are not alone. I have an old friend who has the same ability, and he found out about its origins much the same as you did. And he is far from being evil." He added, aswering her next question. "Some people just sort of end up with abilties like this, which is not very surprising considering it can lay dormant in some families for many generations." She thanked him again and left.

~~End Flashback~~

She sighed; no one would so much as sit next to her in class for months after that incident, no one but Krissy that is. She would have to write her and tell her about that duel. 'Too bad I wasn't able to get a picture' she thought faintly as she dug around for her schedule. Her next class, Care of Magical Creatures, wouldn't start for another thirty minutes, but she decided to head that way just to make sure she would make it in time, she had enough detention to last awhile.

When Ankha arrived at the hut where her class was taking place, she found no one there but the teacher. She walked up to him and introduced herself.

"Well, 'gid evenin' to ya, Ms. Valmoor. You kin call me Hagrid." He studied her for a second. "Ya know, you remind me of someone. Can't remeber who exaclty, but I think I might a' gone to school with one of your parents. What were their names?"

"My mom's name was Elena Valmoor." He looked quizically at her.

"Is that her maiden name?" Ankha sat for a moment in thought.

"I don't know." That had never accured to her. Hagrid looked confused for a second, and then looked to the ground with a slightly shocked look on his face, as though he just remembered something. He looked back up.

"I am sorry 'bout yer mum. I wouldn't of asked if I'd a' remembered."

"Thats all right. So, what are we doing today?" At this excitment swarmed into his eyes.

"Taday we will be learnin' about Clabberts."

"Aren't those the animals that have a large pustule in the middle of their forehead that flashes when they sense danger?" He smiled.

"You know yer stuff." About then the other students began to trickle out of the castle.

*****

Night at Hogwarts was very peaceful. When it was really late, even Filch gave up wandering the halls for his nice, warm bed. The owls were out hunting, and Hagrid's creatures were sound asleep in their cages. In fact, the only movement in the castle came from the Astronomy tower. A girl sat there alone studying various objects she had laid out in front of her. There were small pictures, some jewlery, and other odd ornaments. Seperate lay a small wooden box, with "Leana" engraved across the front. The girl sat, studying the objects with interest. She was trying to figure out to whom the things belonged too, but the more she stared at the things, the more aggravated she became. What was more annoying was her mind. Her subconcious knew who the things belonged to, but it refused to tell her. She went through the things once again. The locket, with the pictures of (who she believed to be) Leana and someone that was special to her. Pictures, muggle pictures at that, of the two together, only the bigger one showed them separate. Jewlery, most of it real, that was decorated with snakes and flowers, an odd arrangement. Small momentos of places traveled, pennies, and even a button. Ankha shook her head, these things only left her with more questions than answers. Who's box was this, and why was it in her mother's vault? Where is that person now? Could this be someone who knew her mother, and if so, why did they leave their momento box in her vault? With a sigh, she gathered the things together and put them back in the box and headed to her room.

*****

Ankha woke early the next morning. She was not anxious to get on with the day, not by far, for today was the first day of detention, but the potion would begin to take effect today...and the results proved to be rather...interesting. She found an inconspicuous corner in the common rooms (very close to an escape route) and sat to watch the show. She didn't have to wait long, a few moments later a large group of girls came charging into the common rooms, their skin green; not tinted green, or light green, but dark, forest green, as though they had just rolled around in paint. Most of the girls were screaming, some were crying, but all were noticably shocked. Next came the boys, and many of the crying girls ran to their boyfriends for comfort. They were all plotting ways to get back at the Gryffindors (who else would do something like this?), but failed to notice Ankha, hidden in the corner, trying to keep from laughing and failing miserably...at least most people didn't notice her. One girl, the last enter the common rooms, was unaffected by whatever turned the others' green, and was the only to noticed Ankha's clumsy escape through the portrait hole. She crept out of the door to see Ankha doubled over in laughter. After giving her a moment to catch her breath, the girl helped Ankha off the floor.

"I can probably guess who did that." She said, guesturing back towards the common rooms.

"I couldn't help myself, it was just too funny!" The girl smiled.

"It was quite a sight, good thing I got pictures. My name is Ashen by the way."

"I am Ankha. So tell me, why are you not green as well?"

"I am immune to every form of curse known to man," Ankha looked at her doubtfully, "and I don't usually eat at a table that was rubbed down with a potion in the middle of the night." Ankha laughed as she brushed off her robes.

"Yes, I should have figured someone would have heard the arguing. Well, it is almost time for Quidditch tryouts, I had better go."

"I am trying out as well, why don't I join you?"

"Ok, which position are you going for?" The girls made their way to the fields, leaving behind a common room filled with rather perturbed Slytherins.

**********

**A/N:** Short, I know, but the next promises to be really interesting! 


	6. A Quick Note

Hey! I have decided to change the prize! If you are the first to correctly guess who the father is, you will get a spot on one the Quittach team of your choice! Also, Spring Break is next week, so the next chapter should be out soon! 


End file.
